Remnants of a Sorceress
by Alias001
Summary: Support via review is gladly taken.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Sorceress awakens

The world of Remnant has never truly been a safe one. But when compared to the world of it's long forgotten past, is it much safer. The world of that age, was a world of monsters and sorcery. The art of sorcery has however sadly been lost in time. That is if there were no sorcerer or sorceresses left. But there is one left. Her (current) name is Delta, and she's the very last sorceress on Remnant. She is however sadly, at the moment, dead but at the same time alive. Her only anchor to the realm of the living is an incomplete ressurection-ritual and an outsider's choice. But who would willingly sacrifice their life and body to resurrect someone they don't know who's also been (physically) dead for a long time? The answer? A fool. Or in this case, a very unfortunate and depressed, would-have-been-student during Beacon's initiation test.

 _(Emerald Forest, just outside the cave of the ritual)_

An unidentified student was walking around in the Emerald Forest aimlessly, until the student literally fell into the cave. As the student rose themself up from the ground, they noticed the ritual in front of them. They then saw and read the inscription on the edge of the transmutation-circle.

"To return life, one must sacrifice their life and body voluntarally in exchange for the life returned." the student read out loud. "Well it's not like I have anything to return to." said the student as they stepped into the circle and took their own life by shooting themselves in the head with a gun. As their body fell, lifeless across the circle, it began to glow crimson. The student's body deconstructed, and in its place was the body of a teenage girl (due to the age of the sacrifice) constructed. She had very pale skin, (very) long pitch black hair and somehow an outfit. It consisted out of a pair of black thigh high leather boots, a pair of black leather pants, a black leather undershirt and a torn mostly black hooded cape with a few lines of red on it. _**(A/N: It's the female version of the Noble-outfit, color H)**_ When the transmutation was complete, she began to wake up. Doing so revealed a pair of eyes. The left being sapphire blue and the right being red like blood.

" _I'm alive again. But at the cost of some poor fools life. Ah well. Might as well make the most out of my… damn it! I've lost track on how many lives I've had and lost."_ she thought to herself while she was exiting the cave. Once she got out she took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths of fresh air. She then noticed a small lake and took the opportunity to get a good look at herself. " _Gotta say this Delta, for someone who's been dead for a long time and just been resurrected, you're looking good."_ she then noticed something that she didn't want to have left. Her right arm wasn't normal, it was the arm of a beast, more specifically the Archfiend known as Little Red Riding Hood. _**(A/N: It's the arm of the Big Bad Wolf from Soul Sacrifice:Delta.)**_ " _I guess that some scars never heal. Well at any rate, I should probably try to find some form of civilization around here, but I wonder where I would be able to find any."_ And as if on cue could she hear someone screaming.

"HEADS UP!" shouted some girl in the distance.

" _Guess that answers that."_ she thought before heading in the direction of the scream.

 _(Emerald Forest, Forest temple)_

Everyone had just been gathered at the temple. They were all on high alert, so when they heard the sound of someone ruffling in a bush they all pointed their guns in the direction of the noise. To say that they were surprised when Delta stumbled out of the bush is an understatement.

"Everyone hold your fire, it's just another initiate. Hi there! Got a name Shrouds?" asked a blonde girl with really long hair. "We would gladly accept any form of backup right now."

"The name's Delta, and I have no idea what's going on. But if it's backup you need, I'll gladly provide it. What do you need help with anyway?" And as if on cue broke a Deathstalker into the clearing. "Scorpions. Why does it have to be a scorpion? I hate scorpions. Ah well… time to get to work." said Delta as she headed towards the Deathstalker.

"Hey get back here! What are you thinking!? Taking on a Deathstalker by yourself is suicide!" shouted a girl with white hair. Delta didn't listen and started to sprint while chanting a spell.

"Pyra Gigante Armas!" when she finished the chant, lava formed out of nowhere around her right arm, which had become a fist. Upon arriving by the Deathstalker she swung her fist forward, and from her arm came a larger fist made out of lava, it was the spell named Pyra Gigante Armas, also known as The Fire Giants Arm, and upon connecting her flaming fist with the Deathstalkers face, sends it flying through the trees. Everyone went slack-jawed after Deltas… unique display of power. She then decided to dispel the spell, before turning around to face the others. "Are you guys planning on standing there all day, or are you gonna get going? If so, may I join you?"

"Sure. Why not?" said a girl with a red cape (or was it a cloak?) who, judging by her voice, was the one who screamed earlier.

"Um guys." said a blonde boy with a shield and sword combination, catching everyone's attention. "That thing is circling back." he continued while pointing at the sky, or more specifically a giant Nevermore. "All in favor of running away, say Aye."

"Aye!" shouted almost everyone in unison.

"Fly to fight another day? Now that's a plan I can get behind." said Delta calmly.

 _(Emerald Forest, Ruins)_

Everyone exited the treeline, weapons drawn, and as for Delta. She had cast the Zeus Hache-spell, also known as the Thundergod-axe, a short time earlier. The axe didn't really look like a normal axe, it was closer in appearance to a five-bladed buzzsaw with electrical properties on a curved handle, which was literally attached to the arm where the hand would have been. Suddenly the Deathstalker from earlier broke through the trees behind them. Delta was definitely not happy to see it again.

"Oh come on! Not you again!" shouted Delta, who was definitely angry. "Anyone in the mood to help me slash, smash or do anything else in between to the scorpion, shouts Bug!"

"Bug!" shouted the soon-to-be Team JNPR.

As they started to attack the Deathstalker, Delta dispelled her axe before casting the Replica Impactum-spell _**(A/N: Original spell)**_ , and punch a nevermore-feather, which had impaled the ground, causing the lower half of her right arm to transform into a Nevermore's wing, with three fingers instead of two. She then swung her new arm in a motion one would make when throwing either shurikens or throwing knives, unleashing a deadly barrage of feathers at the Deathstalker in the process. Most of the feathers just bounced off the Deathstalker's armor, but some managed to hit the Deathstalker in the eyes.

After a long and exhausting fight, JNPR and Delta witnessed the soon-to-be Team RWBY decapitate the Nevermore, before Delta lost consciousness as she collapsed out of exhaustion. When she finally regained consciousness, in the infirmary, was she greeted by a man with an unfamiliar voice, but familiar presence.

"I see that you're finally awake. It's been a long time, hasn't it Delta? Or should I say, Morgana?" said the man.

"Merlin!?" shouted Delta(/Morgana?) in surprise.

 _ **A/N: Hi everyone who bothered reading this far. Delta has a few spells in her arsenal that are MY Original spells, the first of which revealed is Replica Impactum. The spell makes her able to replicate and weaponize limbs from monsters by punching them or anything originating from them, as showed with the Nevermore-feather. Should she had used it on the Deathstalker instead, she would have gotten a "swordified" version of it's stinger.**_


	2. The Wizard and The Deathless Witch

Chapter Two: The Wizard and The Deathless Witch

According to legend, there existed once a kingdom on the northwest continent of Remnant. It's name was Avalon. It had its own problems like any other kingdom, Avalon however didn't have to deal with the Grimm. They had to deal with something much worse. Archfiends, sin incarnated. The worst part about the Archfiends was that they were once people. Fortunately Avalon had protectors, sorcerers and sorceresses, masters of the mystic art of magic. Sadly after the fall of Avalon, only two remained. One sorcerer and one sorceress. They had failed their kingdom and were punished by the gods for their failure. They were cursed. The sorcerer, Merlin, was cursed with reincarnation, and the sorceress, Morgana, was cursed with sacrificial resurrection. They eventually spawned legends of their own. Merlin, the wizard of the many legends of Remnant, and Morgana, the deathless witch, a heroine who always answered the call for help in desperate times, if they were willing to pay the price for her help. Willingly sacrificing their life and body in order to bring her back to life. As for her, she always lived her lives to the fullest, helping those in need, asking for nothing back in return. Now she meets Merlin face to face once again. Hers being the same as her many lives before, his being different from the one she first met. This time wearing the face and identity of Professor Ozpin.

 _(Beacon Academy, infirmary)_

Delta and Ozpin were just starting at each other for a few minutes before Ozpin decided to speak.

"I see that you've been resurrected again. That explains why one potential student didn't return from the forest. Now tell me, what are you going to do, now that you have a living body again?" asked Ozpin.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I could probably get a job as a freelancer, or I could take the poor fool, who brought me backs place. It would be a honor to once again be your student, Merlin." said Delta with an expression of thought. "I think I'll go for the latter."

"Very well then. But you're gonna need an identity, and since you have already introduced yourself as Delta, all that's left to fill in is a last name. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah one. Baba Yaga. Delta Baba Yaga, it's got a nice ring to it."

"I'm honored to welcome you to Beacon, Miss Baba Yaga."

"Thank you, Teach." said Delta as she started to walk out of the infirmary.

"You're welcome. And one thing more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Have a good time here and try not to die."

 _(Cafeteria)_

Everyone was either eating or talking in the cafeteria. The newly formed teams RWBY and JNPR were both eating and talking about the girl in black that helped them during the initiation.

"I wonder what happened to her. Haven't seen her since the initiation. Any ideas?" asked Ruby. Before anyone could answer, the public announcement system made a loud noise, indicating that the headmaster wanted some students to report to his office.

"Would the teams Team RWBY and Team JNPR report to my office? Repeat would Team RWBY and JNPR please report to my office now?" said Ozpin over the speaker-system.

"I wonder what he wants us." said Pyrrha.

"It's only been one day and someone is already being called up to his office. I'd say that it's a bit weird." stated Weiss.

"Let's just go and find out what he wants us." said Jaune.

 _(Headmasters office)_

Everyone was standing outside the door to the headmasters office where they almost swore they could hear two voices laughing from the inside. One of which they recognized as Ozpin, but it was the other one that really caught their interest. It belonged to the girl in black from the initiation.

"Alright even I have to admit, that was kind of funny." could they hear Ozpin say.

"Yeah yeah. But no matter how funny it was, that's gotta hurt." could they hear the other one say. "By the way Oz, it seems that our conversation isn't private anymore." The doors to the office then opened, revealing that the person Ozpin had been talking to was none other than the girl in black from the initiation, this time in a school uniform with the right sleeve rolled up, with her right arm on full display, though the others just thought that it was a glove of sorts. Her hair was this time in a large ponytail consisting out of multiple small braids. Her hair reached as far as Yang's hair did, while in the ponytail.

"Ah! There you are. Allow me to elaborate on why I called you here. This is Delta Baba Yaga, and she'll be serving the eight of you as not only an additional teammate but also as, if necessary, a substitute member for either both teams or just one of them, if she feel like it." stated Ozpin. "Now then. I'll let the nine of you get to know each other before your history-class begin."

 _(History-classroom)_

The subject for the first history lesson, of the year, was myths and legends. Something that quickly caught Deltas attention and interest. What she didn't like however was two things. The first was one of the students attitude. The other was that she didn't get a chance to bring up her favorite _myth_ until the lesson almost was over.

"Now then. Before we round off I believe that we have time to discuss one last myth. Does anyone have one?" asked Oobleck the entire class before noticing Deltas raised hand. "Ah. Miss Baba Yaga, I see you have one. Care to share it?"

"Sure. It's my personal favorite. The legend of the deathless witch." when she finished, everyone was looking at her.

"Ah yes. The legend of the deathless witch. For those of you who haven't heard of it, let me fix that." said Oobleck… excitedly? "The legend tells the story of a witch who has, supposedly, died and been brought back to life multiple times throughout history. Always appearing to help in the most desperate times of need. But only after someone who would gladly sacrifice their life to protect or save others disappeared. Something that the legend mentions multiple times are that the witch always appeared to have been younger than what she been since the previous time she appeared. And she also seemed to be the exact same age as the one who disappeared before her appearance. Some versions of the legend claims that she was the first person to unlock someone else's aura. Whether that one is true or not doesn't change the fact that the exact same chant is still being used today to do it."

"Um Doc." said Delta hesitantly. "I think you forgot a very important detail."

"And that would have been?"

"Her name."

"Ah! Of course! How could I have forgotten that detail!? Anyway, according to the many versions of the legend, one thing is constant. The name of this witch. Morgana. Morgana Grimoire."

When the lesson was over Oobleck stopped Delta just by the door. She almost feared that he knew who she was.

"Miss Baba Yaga, just out of curiosity, why do love that legend so much?" Oobleck asked her.

"Who doesn't look up to a hero of the past? But as for why I look up to her specifically, she's been living by the ideal code of life a huntsman and/or huntress should live by, across multiple lives. Helping those in need, asking for nothing in return. I'm actually surprised that very few people have heard of her. That's what I think at least. What about you Doc?"

"Hm. If you want my opinion, I for one think that she truly was the closest thing to a true huntress. But the fact that she's been brought back to life multiple times at the cost of someone else's life makes it clear why she's been called a witch."

"Do you believe that she is real, and maybe still around?"

"I'm not sure what to believe. But I do believe that all legends, myths and fairytales hold some truth behind them."

"Would you believe me if I told you that the legend of the deathless witch is real and that the witch is at the moment alive?"

"Not sure, but what makes you so sure that she is alive?" asked Oobleck who was really getting curious.

"I'll tell you if you promise to keep this conversation between us." demanded Delta. Upon receiving a nod from Oobleck, she finished. "You're looking at her. My true name isn't Delta Baba Yaga. It's Morgana Grimoire. Current physical age, seventeen, actual age, at least one thousand years." After a minute or so of silence, decided Oobleck to speak.

"I believe you, I didn't hear a single sign of hesitation in your voice. But it does make me curious, why are you here at Beacon?" He asked her.

"To learn. I've been dead for a few hundred years, so I want learn what has happened to the world while I've been dead. That and my old teacher happens to be working at this very school." she answered without hesitation.

"As much as I'd love to hear about your many adventures, you have a sparring-class to get to. It was nice to speak with you Miss Grimoire."

"It's Delta Baba Yaga now, Doc, but you're right I do have a class to get to. Bye for now, Doc!"


End file.
